


Под лунный свет

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Под лунный свет

Нервы были как натянутые до предела струны, готовые, казалось, порваться от малейшего движения. В воздухе витала магия; она скапливалась на кончиках пальцев, и Ремус мог поклясться, что ощущает ее аромат — сладкий, земляной, успокаивающий, похожий на запах горящего дерева. Но прямо сейчас этот аромат мешал: тело Ремуса звенело от напряжения, и от избытка магии при внезапном звуке он мог машинально пальнуть заклинанием.

Однако делать было нечего. Они впервые пошли на «разведку», хотя Ремусу нравилось думать о ней как об охоте. По крайней мере, он чувствовал себя, как на охоте, со всеми этими выжиданием, слежкой и прятками в тени. Здесь, под крышей старого амбара, Ремус как никогда ощущал себя зверем. В каком-то смысле это было даже забавно.

Джеймс с Сириусом лежали в укрытии на сеновале, наверняка перебрасываясь шутками и куря сигареты, как всегда. Два месяца войны их не особо изменили, но рано или поздно она должна была на них сказаться. Грюм и Вэнс расположились во внешних пристройках. Ордену намекнули, что этой ночью тут будут Пожиратели, и они подготовились.

Стоило вспомнить о Пожирателях, как Ремус заметил, что в тени курятника — в нескольких ярдах — ходит кто-то подозрительный. Сердце Ремуса забилось чаще, он крепче сжал палочку потной ладонью. На память пришли указания Грюма: «Нам не нужны схватки. Нам нужна исключительно информация. Так что, черт вас побери, не сорвите прикрытие».

Слова Грюма должны были, по идее, успокоить ему душу, но нет. Ремус принялся мысленно повторять инструкции, снова и снова, будто это могло как-то помочь. Однако сейчас они утешали мало. Хотелось, чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

Когда лунный свет упал на огромного, крепкого мужчину, у Ремуса пробежал мороз по коже. В этом человеке было что-то знакомое, но Ремус точно никогда не видел его прежде. Или думал, что не видел —  
пока мужчина не обратил лицо к почти полной луне.

У него были серые, спутанные волосы, а поросль на лице казалась такой длинной и неухоженной, что походила на бакенбарды. Человек скривил губы, обнажая желтые зубы. И тут все вспомнилось с пугающей ясностью.

Он снова маленький мальчик; ноздри забивает запах свежескошенной травы, в небе сверкают светлячки. В руках он держит банку, в которую надеется поймать светлячков, чтобы показать маме. А потом высокая трава расступается, и появляется странная, зловонно дышащая собака. У Ремуса все внутри сжимается, он убегает, но собака догоняет. Он падает, и в бок впиваются окрашенные красным зубы. Пахнет кровью, Ремус плачет, а бок все жжет, как огнем. Собака уходит тем же путем, пока Ремус умирает.

Ремус никогда не видел его человеческого лица, но понял инстинктивно — вот его создатель. Бок, словно в доказательство, опалило огнем. С их последней встречи прошло двенадцать лет, и все это время Ремус клялся каждый день, что убьет это лишившее его человеческой природы чудовище, если оно снова попадется ему на глаза.

Поэтому с языка так легко сорвались слова проклятия, а ноги сами понесли его к такому же оборотню, как он сам — Фенриру Грейбеку. На кончике палочки вспыхнул огонек прекрасного зеленого цвета, с губ слетело «Авада Кедавра». Ремус промахнулся, но не успел он снова бросить проклятие, как перед ним появились четыре Пожирателя.

В его сторону полетели разноцветные лучи, но все мимо, будто кто-то сотворил перед ним Щит. Ремус не думал, как выбраться из этого уже безвыходного положения: все его мысли поглотил Грейбек — с оскалом на лице и узнаванием в глазах, неожиданно прибавивший шагу. Ремус бросился за ним.

~

Его ноги — длинные, мускулистые, сильные — были созданы для бега. Он не отставал от Грейбека, гонясь за ним по лесу. Время от времени они обменивались проклятиями. В Ремуса попало два, но он бы не смог сказать, чем именно его ударили. Адреналин притуплял боль.

Потом они выбежали на поляну и резко остановились. Оба тяжело дышали: в легких почти закончился кислород. Ухмылка Грейбека немного пугала — пусть Ремус и отмечал ее лишь краем сознания. И словно один укус соединил их души, потому что они оба одновременно произнесли:

— 17-го июля 1966 года.

Грейбек зашелся таким ужасным смехом, что Ремус чуть не поморщился.

— Ремус Люпин. Скажи, как там поживает твой отец-сквиб? Это, в конце концов, дело его рук.

Ремус, сглотнув, направил на него палочку:

— Это ты убил меня. Не он.

— Я забрал твою жизнь, как когда-то забрали мою, — Грейбек пожал плечами.

Ремусу захотелось закричать, что это дебильная логика, и Грейбек поступил с ним несправедливо. Но сейчас намного приятнее было бы просто убить его, как он сам был убит в ту июльскую ночь, когда ловил светлячков.

Ремус опоздал на одну секунду. От заклинания Грейбека он упал на колени и свернулся клубком — тело пронзила безумная боль. По жилам потекли огонь и ледяной холод. И еще повысилось давление, так сильно, что, казалось, пульсирующая голова вот-вот взорвется. Его тело выкручивало болью, и Ремус не увидел, как его пнули в живот, только ощутил последствия: к горлу подкатила рвота.

Ноздри заполнил едкий запах — только от него могло вырвать снова. Но в живот, а потом в голову вновь прилетели удары. Ремус предпочел бы огненно-ледяную боль заклятия, но понимал, что без физического насилия не обойтись. Это у них в крови, в их проклятой плоти.

Затем боль от проклятия вернулась, но к этому времени перед глазами уже успело потемнеть, а на языке присутствовал медный привкус крови. Ремус секунду поразмыслил, не начать ли сопротивляться. Но сил больше не осталось.

Ему снова шесть лет, и из разбитой стеклянной банки вылетают на волю, под лунный свет, его светлячки.

~

Ремус шевельнулся, и тело пронзило сводящей с ума дрожью. Ему казалось, что он рассечен надвое, что на нем почти нет живого места. А боль в костях — полная луна звала его — только еще хуже сказывалась на его боевых ранениях.

Он помнил погоню, помнил боль. Ремус думал, что умрет на той поляне, и, может, самую капельку надеялся на такой исход. Любой понадеется, если будет жить в проклятой и ненадежной оболочке — только оболочке — человека. Если будет знать, что больше никогда не увидит еще одну полную луну — не ощутит, как ломаются кости и рвется плоть. Это знание слишком сладко утешает, чтобы полностью выкинуть из мыслей желание умереть.

Приподняв веки, Ремус впервые за день встретился глазами с Сириусом, который смотрел на него суровым, беспощадным взглядом. Сириус сидел на деревянном стуле у его постели, держа обеими руками его за перевязанную ладонь. «Он дежурил около меня всю ночь», — подумал Ремус.

— Ты конченый идиот, — выругался Сириус.

Другого приветствия Ремус и не ждал. Да, он был идиотом. Да, он мог погибнуть, и об этом не преминет сейчас вспомнить Сириус. Но Сириусу его не понять.

— Ты мог погибнуть!

Ремус знающе улыбнулся:

— Пока ты не спросил, отвечу: я не ищу смерти.

Это было маленькой ложью. Но Сириус никогда не догадался бы. Он сам чувствовал очень глубоко, но мог угадывать лишь поверхностные чувства других людей.

— Тебе кажется, это смешно?! — хрипло закричал Сириус. — Двенадцать часов назад, когда я нашел тебя, ты почти не дышал! Знаешь, ублюдок, каково мне было?

— Не плачь.

— Я не плачу!

Но он плакал. Совсем чуть-чуть, но все равно плакал. Ремус сжал его руку, надеясь хоть как-нибудь утешить. Сириус еще долго будет злиться. И бегать за ним, как квочка. Боже, Ремус терпеть не мог чрезмерную опеку. Но было приятно чувствовать чужое участие и заботу, и Сириус с детства давал ему сполна и то, и другое.

Сириус медленно покачал головой.

— Я не могу потерять на войне тебя, Ремус. Не тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Так что объясни, почему ты полез прошлой ночью в это дерьмо.

Ремусу не нужно было объясняться словами. Он высвободил ладонь, откинул простыню и поднял руку. Взгляд Сириуса упал на розовато-красное пятно у него на боку, искромсанном проклятием так, что след не исчезнет никогда. На красивом лице Сириуса проступило осознание, и Ремус понял: тот догадался, за кем именно он гнался.

Сириус провел по месту укуса кончиками пальцев, как нередко делал раньше. Вообще он до сих пор, спустя все эти годы, часто целовал укус, словно надеялся губами вытянуть проклятие, уничтожить пусть не физический, так хотя бы эмоциональный след. И когда-то Ремус даже думал, что у него получится. Однако теперь доставало ума знать: счастливого конца не будет. Не для волка. 


End file.
